May I write some Drabbles
by Katz Monster
Summary: A bunch of drabbles based on May's life. ContestShipping in their too.
1. Cherry Blossoms

HI guys, is the first in a bunch of May-based drabbles under 150 words. Here i the first.

* * *

May has always loved cherry blossoms. The way they fly around in the gentle breeze to the way they die and disappear a few weeks after they grow. She loved the colour of them; a perfect pink, mixed with white and flecks of red at the centre. She would loose her thoughts in the falling spring flowers.

While her daughter is named after a more important and meaningful flower, the brunette's nickname for her is blossom. After her second favourite flower.

She closed her eyes watching the falling petals in her mind. She was lucky to have a daughter more beautiful than cherry blossoms.

* * *

Please review, likes advice ideas. It fuels my imagination!


	2. Sand

Here's the second one.

* * *

There are millions of grains of sand. Similar to how there a millions of memories associated to it. Most are about the golden beach, summer sun, and the sparkling blue waves. Some of the best are the great accomplishments you did at the border of the sea; making sand castles, surfing a wave or even catching a pokemon.

One of my favourite memories at the beach is, when I was little my Dad buried my feet in the sand, and I thought I had lost them! My Dad laughed at me , and pulled me out; showing me that they were still attached. I laugh about it now. I mean me, May Maple thinking I had lost my feet! Hilarious!

* * *

Please review. It fuels my imagination!


	3. Dressing Up

This one was a close call, exactly 150 words. 5 year old May is telling you this.

* * *

I love Autumn, it's my favourite season. The main reason why... Halloween! I love halloween because everyone dresses up and give you treats. But my favourite parts are the trick or treating and the orange pumpkins.

I like trick or treating because everyone gives you lollies and compliments (says good things) about your costume. Most years I dress up like a princess, but when I couldn't choose my Mummy and Daddy dressed me up like a Beautifly.

My little brother Max has chosen his costume for the first time. His is a Treeko, which is a bit scary. Most pokemon are a bit scary.

Last year I got lost. When we were at the big red building Daddy takes his Pokemon to, I snuck off to a dark, black street get more lollies. Luckily, my Mummy heard me crying and found me. From then on I have never done that.

* * *

Please review. It fuels my imagination!


	4. Confession in the Snow

Here's number 4, planning to do 7-8

* * *

It was stark white, and they were lost. One of the two released a Blaziken and Glaceon to cuddle up to. As time passed on the snow storm blocked the caves exit, both helping keep the heat in and helping them suffocate. The green-haired teen took out a blanket and urged his companion to do so as well. Many hours passed and they were fighting for their consciousness. The male teen took out the most perfect, beautiful, red rose the brunette had ever seen. He said his confession; the two shared a kiss.

Even now May thinks back to take day, everyday. She rubbed her lower stomach. A cold winter's day could be one of the best in your life.

* * *

Please review. It fuels my imagination!


	5. Like a Princess

Here's number 5, almost done.

* * *

He treats her like a princess. Give her roses, buys her dresses, and pampers her to no end.

Anything she wants he'll buy for her; which is why she rarely asked for anything expensive. Everyday, a red rose for being her. When she wins a contest, a bouquet of red and white roses; and when she loses to someone other than him, he'll help get through the pain. He'll brush her hair and give her massages. Date nights involve dresses, suits and super expensive restaurants; where a starter is over $10.

He treats her like a princess. She gets lost in it all, she's not used to it yet. Even if, she is the princess of Heonn.

* * *

Please review, it fuels my imagination!


	6. Grass Head

This is the shortest, 64 words.

* * *

It is so soft and silky. She wonders how much conditioner he goes through. It's all neat and tidy, like he brushes each individual strand into it's place. The rich grassy-green colour, like sparkling emeralds in the shining sun. He is so well-groomed.

May is lying a meadow of soft grass, yes reminding her of a certain grass-head co-ordinator. Loosing her thoughts to him.

* * *

Please review, it fuels my imagination!


	7. A Stray Frisbee

Thinking about when they first met.

* * *

15 years ago, a young co-ordinator was training for her first contest. She was throwing a frisbee in the air for her butterfly pokemon to catch.

At one point the brunette threw it too fast and lost control. It headed towards a green-haired boy slightly older than herself. She tried to warn him, however he didn't move a muscle; and caught it without batting an eyelash.

He insulted her abilities, and gave her a single red rose for Beautifly, as an apology on behave of her lousy trainer.

To think that a stray frisbee brought them together, to be more than friends. May loves him to death, as does he. Both would do anything for their children. Without May's bad throw they wouldn't even be here today.

* * *

Please review. It fuels my imagination!


	8. Who is 'Beautifly?

This will be the last one, unless I think of more.

* * *

Now, Drew keep giving me single red roses, isn't that the sign of love at first sight? But, he keeps saying they're for Beautifly. I'm starting to wonder, just who is 'Beautifly'? The last time he gave me a rose, he said it was for a good job, when I hadn't even used Beautifly. It's really weird.

Maybe, I'm Beautifly. At least I hope so, that would be at dream come true. I highly doubt it though. I mean, who in their right mind would love me? Okay, that true love that Disney says is out there, but appart from that one person who is 'true love' who?

Keep losing my train of thoughts, I must be Beautifly, who else who it be? Okay asking him the next time I see him. Argg! He can't be here! Not now!

* * *

This is it for now. Please review, it fuels my imagination!


End file.
